Negative's War
The other three stars were disturbed when Negative Four told them what had transpired in her three months at ERB. Ximena, in particular, was especially troubled. "Danica St. Claire, what the hell were you thinking? Do you have any idea how much this changes our plans?" she asked aggressively. "I'm sorry. It's just that . . . I just wanted to help, you know?" Negative replied while twiddling her thumbs. "Well you sure did a good job of that. Thanks to you, ERB is at war again, and now, most of the attention is on you. This was completely avoidable," Ximena said. Negative didn't reply. She just continued to sulk silently. "Okay, so now we need a plan C. Getting mad at Dani is not going to do much for us," Lucidus said. "First things first, let's gauge how bad this war really is." Evol intervened. "That would be my pleasure. Negative essentially sparked old tensions between the pro-Night and pro-Tesla sides of the wiki. This time, the pro-Night people have rallied behind her, and the pro-Tesla people have rallied behind Scraw. Seeing as to how she's the de-facto leader of the pro-Night side now, removing her from the conflict won't be easy." He took a pause to allow time for the others to gather their thoughts. "The way I see it, we have two options. We can either remove Dani from ERB forcibly, which would cause even more issues, or we can move ahead with our plan, and send in another one of us," Evol concluded. Lucidus slammed his fist on the wall. "No way! We can't risk our safety like that. If another one of us go in, then they'll know that we are part of the same group. Who knows what they would after that." Evol sighed. "You have any better ideas Star? Lucid didn't reply. "Didn't think so. Have a seat. The only question remaining now is, which one of us will-" "I'll do it," Ximena offered. Negative Four broke her silence. "No offense Xim, but what makes you think that you'll make the situation there any better? You're not exactly known for conflict resolution." Before anyone else could offer their criticism, Xim jumped to defend herself. "Similar to you Dani, I break up the sausage fest they have going on over there. That alone will make me a far more influential person. Unlike you, though, I'm not a tease, so that will make me far more desirable as a result. Tie those two reasons in with my intelligence, and the option couldn't be more clear," Ximena explained. Lucidus pinched the area between his eyebrows. "Ugh, I really don't like the change of plans, but our options are limited. To be honest, I don't even know what I would do if I were to go to ERB, so I have to vouch for Xim." "I agree with Lucid. Xim, go end Negative's War, and put us back on the right track," Evol added. Ximena smiled a wide grin. "But, if you do anything crazy, you won't have to worry about what ERB will do to you, because I'll end you myself," Evol threatened. Taken aback by Evol's sudden and rare display of aggression, Ximena's smile faded fast. Category:A to Z Category:Four☆Stars Era Category:Short Stories